


They Call It "Supernatural"

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Supernatural AU where Supernatural is an exclusive strip club Be ready for the best night of your life our boys will do everything you want bonus Crowley is the manager of the club and boys love teasing him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call It "Supernatural"

They called it _Supernatural,_ for a reason.

And that reason was, that it was the best strip joint in the whole damn state.

The things they did- well, it was beyond imagination.

The owner, Crowley, was called the King of Hell himself and he held a firm belief that in order to be the best, you had to have a certain taste, acquire a select kind of business mentality if you wished to be the top of your league. And his strip club, Crowley thought as he sipped his whiskey, was the _top of the league._

With star attractions like the Winchester boys and the little angel, Castiel, business was never below “good” and always above “best”.

Crowley watched the stage and chuckled as the Winchesters began doing their duo number. Even he had to admit they were a perfect business deal- he literally got two for one.

And, by god, could they dance.

Men whistled as they boys licked and kissed one another- they had no shame, all the worlds a stage and all that crap. They earned more money than Crowley would ever like to admit. Even Castiel, who was a long time favorite of any passerby, and who made a decent dollar on any given night, could not hold up against these two when they were together. They moved in perfect unison, dancing with and against each other, moving their bodies in ways that would make any man ask for more.

            Sam Winchester, with his tall, muscular body and excellent hair danced in a way that would make the devil himself blush.

            And Dean Winchester?

            Crowley would never admit it out loud, but that bastard was his favorite. Not as tall as his brother but to be fair his brother was a giant. Besides, his broad, brawny build and a face too perfect for it’s own good made up for it.

            Crowley watched as Dean dipped and displayed his back for the world to see.

            Oh yes.

            Definitely his favorite.

            “Enjoying yourself, boss?” Castiel said, plopping down next to him, blue eyes staring at him in earnest.

            “Yes,” Crowley said, taking a sip of his whiskey. For a split moment Dean caught his eye.

And the bastard winked.

Cocky son of a bi-

“Shouldn’t you be doing paperwork, Crowley?” Castiel said, raising an eyebrow. Crowley smirked and looked at him.

“Shouldn’t you be dancing?” Crowley returned. Castiel gave a small smile and threw a thick roll of money on the table, followed by a satisfied grin.

“I think I cashed in for the night.” He said. Crowley nodded, he had to admit, he was impressed.

“My question is was this strictly stripping or-“

“I don’t _do_ anyone or anything else.” Castiel said. Crowley shrugged.

“Not according to Sam you don’t” he said, to which Crowley received a glare.

“Sam and I are…different.”

“Two strippers in love- a novel best seller. You’ll have girl’s giggling in bookstores.”

“It’s strictly professional.”

“Remind me- what profession are we in again?” Crowley asked, Castiel huffed and asked a waiter for a drink.

“Don’t condescend me when you yourself have a flame for,” Castiel tilted his head toward Dean.

“We don’t need to talk about that,” Crowley said. The music changed and headlights beamed at the stage. Dean and Sam stopped their tease and began walking along the stage. They grabbed microphones each and taped them. Sam began to talk.

“We have something new planned tonight,” Sam said, taking pride in the way every man turned his head to see him. That boy loved the stage and the audience loved him in return. Crowley wouldn’t say he was a natural…but he was a natural.

“All the way from Europe.” Dean said, throwing the audience his signature smile.

“Introducing our newest boy toy…”

“Balthazar!” they said in unison.

They exited the stage and out came the flamboyant, eye-catching addition to their group. Balthazar entertained the audience and received hoots and shouts of appraisal. His vibrant energy caused a riot- Crowley was confident he made a good choice.

As Balthazar took away the attention from them, the boys circled the floor, Sam hitting up his favorite regular- Gabriel, who was already prepared for Sam. Crowley watched in interest and gave Castiel an all-knowing look.

“Business is business.” Castiel said curtly and left the table without giving him a second look.

“Busy?” Crowley heard Dean say. He turned his head and gave himself a moment to admire the man’s body, lifting his eyes from the boy’s legs, to his groin, chest, and finally his eyes.

Crowley shrugged nonchalantly.

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Want a little tease?” Dean said, smirking.

“And exactly how much am I expected to give?” Crowley said as Dean took the initiative and took his hand. They walked along to one of the private rooms.

“Nothing, consider this a free service.” Dean said, smiling lightly.

“If you’re good at something, you should never do it for free.” Crowley said.

“Even if you like your customer?” Dean said confidently.

“Specially if you like your customer.” Crowley stated, locking that statement away for later.

“I have a lot to learn.” Dean said, closing the curtains and throwing a sly smile Crowley’s way.

“Unfortunately,” Crowley agreed, receiving a playful slap from Dean.

“Oi! Don’t get smart.”

“Please, you like rough play.” Dean said, putting his finger to his lip in a “hush,” motion.

Off in the distance a song was playing but Crowley wasn’t listening, he was watching Dean. He teased Crowley with his swift movements, using the pole for support while watching Crowley as he dipped and danced.

“Show me what you really can do.” Crowley commanded, patting his legs.

Dean smirked.

He got of the table and slipped between Crowley’s legs. Crowley made to grab his ass but Dean shook his head.

“I want to see how much you can control yourself.” He said, licking his lips. Crowley stared at him and slowly removed his hands.

He rubbed his hips against Crowley’s, lazily, gripping Crowley’s shoulders tightly. He looked at Crowley in the eyes, in a sincere and open way that made Crowley shudder.

Dean ran his fingers lightly on Crowley’s back and began hovering his lips above Crowley’s shoulder blade and neck, puffs of air sending chills down Crowley’s spine.

All he felt was Dean and his breath and his hands going lower and lower.

And then they were gone.

And Dean stood up, looking at Crowley oddly.

He left without a word.

*

Sam _liked_ Gabriel.

He paid well, wasn’t rough, and made private dances more fun than they should be.

“God Sammy, you are a piece of work, you know that?” Gabe said as he touched Sam’s abs admiringly.

“I try.” Sam replied smirking.

“Perfect,” Gabriel said, smacking Sam’s ass lightly.

“Hey! That’ll cost you extra!” Sam said playfully. Gabriel expression didn’t change as he threw a twenty-dollar bill on the table.

He slapped his ass again.

Sam rolled his eyes.

“So, when are you going to sleep with me?” Gabe said blatantly.

“Sorry, Gabriel, I’m not that kind of girl.” Sam said, sliding off Gabe’s hips, and lifting himself up on the table again.

“I’ll buy you dinner first,” Gabriel said, smile in place. Every night they went through this banter and every night Sam could never tell if he was being serious or not.

“Sorry Gabe, I have a no sleeping policy.”

“Shame,” Gabriel said, looking at him admiringly, “You’re gorgeous.”

“You know how to make a girl blush.”

“Yeah, by getting hard and flustered.”

Sam laughed.

“Seriously, though kiddo, I would.”

“Would what?”

“Take you out to dinner.”

“Time’s up” Sam said, losing all traces of banter.

“Until next time, kiddo.” Gabriel said, unperturbed.

Sam nodded and left the private room.

In the back of his mind he wondered how well Castiel had done tonight.

 

*

Castiel wasn’t stupid.

Contrary to popular belief, his silence wasn’t due to shyness or awkwardness; it was due to his natural tendency towards observance. And he observed many things on a given basis.

For example, Crowley had the biggest crush on Dean and coincidentally Dean had a huge one for Crowley as well.

But they were both two far deep in their asses to do anything about it.

Another example.

Sam liked stripping.

Obviously.

It wasn’t wrong that he did, it was his job and better if he enjoyed what he did, but this served a big problem for Castiel and his sensitive emotions.

Because, he _liked_ Sam.

Call him a romantic (or someone who had seen too many reruns of Pretty Woman- take your pick) but he really did believe that he could sweep Sam away and have a life with him that didn’t involve other men grinding against his boyfriend.

Well, not boyfriend, not even potential boyfriend.

Nothing, actually, now that he thought about it.

He watched Sam walk across the dance floor, winking at customers who hooted and whistled as he passed by. He really was the most good-looking out of all of them, Castiel thought as Sam went back stage.

Sam walked on stage as a new song began. He smiled gratuitously at everyone as they cried for more and began gliding his body to the rhythm of the music. Men cried and begged for him to accept their money but Sam was serving everyone now, he was just teasing, giving them a hint of what he could do.

Which made Cas wonder, even if Sam returned his feelings, would he be enough?

Men yelled as Sam flaunted himself across the stage.

After all, Sam lived for the applause.

*

Dean had gone too far, he thought as he entered his private bathroom.

He looked at himself and frowned.

“Crowley’s your boss.” He told himself sternly, “You shouldn’t be-“

Shouldn’t what?

Flirt?

Kiss his neck?

Have this awkward will you, won’t you relationship?

Think of him every waking mo-

There was a knock on the door.

“Dean? It’s Castiel.” Cas said. Dean rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah Cas, I got that.”

Silence.

“Are you going to come out or?”

“Yes, Cas, I’m going!”

Dean sighed and opened the door. With a surprising amount of dignity, Cas stood in front of him wearing a pull off suit with angel wings and a halo.

It was that time again.

“Is it time for Judgment Hour?” Dean asked, making a face.

“Yes it is, I suggest you get dressed. Your brother,” Castiel frowned slightly “is prepared already.”

“Alright, I’ll be there in a few.” Dean said. He closed the door and gave himself one final glance over in the mirror before getting dressed.

*

A club could not possibly have a name like Supernatural without a few kinks.

And Judgment Hour was one of them.

Each night on the Judgment hour (midnight to be exact), three lucky bastards were chosen from the crowd to wither go to one of three private rooms: Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory.

In Heaven the lucky S.O.B. would get Castiel, clad in his angel outfit, ready to play nice and strip the bastard and himself for that matter, of all his sins and clothes.

In Hell, Sam was the Boy King, lording over whomever came in his path with his toy of choice.

And in Purgatory Dean gave a performance of a lifetime.

Tonight, Balthazar was choosing the lucky winners.

“And now the moment you have all been waiting for- Judgement Hour.” Balthazar said. The crowd applauded and desperate shouts could be heard across the dance floor. Balth smirked as he watched men make fools of themselves in the heat of the moment.

“Three men-just three, will come up here and be sent exactly where they deserve.” Balthazar said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Now, let’s begin!” Balthazar said. The light’s dimed and one, red spotlight franticly made it’s way across the crowd. Men jumped up and down and shouted for recognition but the spotlight was randomized and it did not matter who screamed the loudest or who jumped the highest.

Only luck would help them win.

The red light began to slow down and in a few tense moments it landed on a man with a thick beard and tall in stature. Balthazar motioned for him to come up on the stage.

“What’s your name, you lucky devil?” Balth asked when he managed to climb the stage.

“Benny.” The man said gruffly. Balthazar smiled and pat him on the back.

“Well Benny, you’ve been an incredibly naughty boy which means you’ll be sent to…Hell!” The door with HELL in red neon burst with light and fake flames rose from the ground. Distantly the song, “Highway to hell,” played as Sam motioned for Benny to come through, wearing devils horns and tight red shorts. He held a pitchfork in one hand and leaned against it. Benny walked out of the stage and disappeared after Sam.

“Now….” Balthazar said, watching the audience, “who will be next?”

The light’s dimmed again and a blue spotlight whizzed from one end of the room to the other. Men tackled each other to get chosen but it wasn’t until the spot light slowed down that any of them gained any real chance of being the one.

The light landed on someone in the far end of the room.

            “Let’s see who the good little boy is.” Balthazar said. Balthazar’s smile only widened when he saw who it was.

“Your name?” he asked.

“Fergus,” said Crowley as he leaned towards the micrphone.

“Well, darling, because of your good deeds,” Balth said, Crowley detected a bit of strain there, “You get to visit Heaven itself!”

              A blue neon sign that read, “Heaven,” flashed next to the previously lit “Hell” room. Castiel leaned causally against the doorframe, smirking as he lightly touched his leg for all to see. Crowley could see how he had gotten himself so many earnings.

Crowley leapt off the stage and ignored Castiel’s pointed looks and entered the room.

“And now…purgatory.” Balthazar said.

The light’s dimmed for the final time and now a green light zigzagged it’s way across the floor. The audience calmed a bit but began to scream and shout when the light began to slow it’s pace.

Finally it landed on someone.

*

Castiel hovered above Crowley, his hands lightly touching the skin of his arms.

“So, you didn’t rig this?” Castiel asked, moving his hands to his halo and angel wings, removing them.

“No, as luck would have it, I was chosen.” Crowley said, “However, you’re not my first choice, love.”

“And your not mine either.” Castiel replied, sitting on Crowley’s lap.

“How do we alleviate the problem, then?” Crowley asked.

“Which one?” Castiel said cheekily, looking down.

Crowley chuckled.

“I say we give a little visit to our respective halves?” Crowley asked.

Castiel smiled and pulled himself up. Straightening his shirt.

“They won’t make much money if we barge in on them.” Castiel said thoughtfully. Crowley shrugged.

“Considering I have a…personal investment…one time won’t be a problem.”

Castiel smiled.

“See you on the other side.”

*

Sam lived for the moans.

Lived for the heated glances.

Lived for the friction.

To him it wasn’t a job.

It was a release.

The teasing was fun, his body felt free as he danced and made a show of himself.

It was his passion and the only thing that could ever amount to it was-

“Castiel?” Sam asked, surprised. Standing by the exit doorway, wearing all white and a curious expression was Castiel. Sam felt that strange relief he always felt while around him.

“There’s been an emergency,” Castiel said.

“Can’t you get Dean or Crowley,” Sam said, “I’m in the middle of-“

“Do you think I would be here if I had another choice?” Castiel asked sternly.

Sam turned to Benny, who looked bewildered under his legs.

“Um…it’s fine…it’s been an hour anyways so we’re good.” Benny replied. Sam got off his lap without a further word and put his pants on.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked when they left the room. There was a hallway leading to their rooms few doors down. Castiel led them through and they reached his room. He motioned Sam to sit. Sam sat on his lounge chair.

“Sam…this thing between us-“

“Wait, you took me out of my room to talk about our feelings?” Sam asked.

Castiel looked annoyed.

“Yes, Sam, I did. Because, unlike you, I think it’s important.”

“What do you mean ‘unlike me?’”

“Between the two of us, who is more invested?” Castiel asked.

Sam didn’t answer immediately. He shook his head.

He liked Castiel.

He enjoyed his company.

When they kissed it was great, perfect even.

Yet…

They couldn’t keep working if they did this.

And Sam loved his job.

“Don’t ask me to answer that Cas.” Sam said, looking at the floor.

Castiel walked towards his and lifted his face. His blue eyes were serious but he tried his best to seem understanding.

“Sam…please…I know you feel the same way I do. All I ask is that you tell me you feel the same.”

Sam shook his head out of Castiel’s grip and stood up, not meeting his eyes.

“I do, Cas, but I’m not ready to give this up and don’t,” he said when he saw Cas moving to speak, “say I won’t have to. You know I will.”

He left before Castiel could say anything else.

He really did like Castiel.

Too much.

He was desperately aware of that.

*

Dean liked Gabriel.

He really did.

Gabriel’s favorite is and will always be Sam but he liked Dean enough to crack jokes with him and asked for a strip tease now and again.

He was a friend and he knew how to be one when the time was needed.

The time being…right now.

“So, you’re in love with your boss?” Gabriel sasked, sitting on the floor across from Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Love is a strong word, Gabe.” Dean replied.

“Okay, you like _like_ him.” Gabe said, lifting an eyebrow. Dean punched him lightly on the shoulder.

“Shut up.”

“Ouch! I’m going to tell your boss the service has gone down significantly.”

“Seriously though Gabe, what do I do?”

“Honestly?” Gabe asked.

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Gabe.”

“I don’t know, you can’t handle the truth.”

_“Gabe.”_

“I think you should flat out tell him.”

“That’s stupid.” Dean said, shaking his head.

“Look,” Gabe said, “From what you tell me the guy has a soft spot for you. Hell, a huge soft spot for you. Telling him might ease things between you. You might even get what you want.”

“I don’t even know what I want.” Dean replied.

“Yes, you do. You want the whole relationship- the strict monogamous one.”

“Yea but I just can’t give up on this life.” Dean said. Gabe stood up.

“Dean, you’re tired of it. You don’t say it, you don’t show it, but you are. You want this guy and you want the relationship. And the only thing stopping you from getting it is yourself.”

Dean stayed silent.

“But hey, maybe you should talk to him instead.”

“How can I possibly talk to him?” Dean asked.

“Well for one, he’s right over there.” Gabriel said, smirking. Dean stood up quickly and saw, to his horror, Crowley standing in the corner of the room.

Gabriel passed by him and patted him on the back.

“Go get ‘em, tiger.”

It was only when Gabriel left that Dean found his voice.

“So…uh…how much of that did you hear?” Dean asked.

Crowley stepped up to him and smiled.

“It started around you liking your boss and ended with you wanting to quit your job.” Crowley said.

“Right, well, I guess this is my two week notice.” Dean said ruffling his hair.

“Don’t be silly Dean,” Crowley said, watching him.

“Look, I’m sorry. I know we flirt a lot but I got a little bit more invested than I thought. I didn’t mean to inconvenience you.” Dean said, turning around and making way for the door. Crowley grabbed his hand and twisted him around.

“Let me tell you a story,” Crowley said, “Of a man who hired a man and his brother for purely selfish reasons.”

Crowley moved closer to Dean and grabbed his cheeks.

“He hired the man’s brother because he knew that boy would be a star.” Crowley rubbed circles against Dean’s face.

“And because he knew the boy would make him a lot of money.” Dean said cheekily, earning him a light slap.

“True, but he hired the other man because he could not imagine never seeing that arrogant, stupid face of his.” Crowley said, smirking.

Dean smiled.

“Way to give out a compliment.” Dean said.

“Only the best for you darling.” Crowley said, crashing their lips together. Dean moaned against his lips and arched his hips against Crowley. Crowley dominated the kiss and pulled Dean to his level, tenderly nipping at his bottom lip.

“You’ll be the death of me.” Crowley said.

“Never,” Dean groaned, “I like you too much.”


End file.
